GUILD the congregation
by jevaf5
Summary: one year exactly after scarlet's demise, a new threat rises it's volatile head up from not the depths of Tyria but its shadows as an abyssal new threat comes forth so must a new team as a ragtag team of outcast hired guns and others must band together for the sake of others...


G.U.I.L.D

The congregation part 1

* * *

:Tyria…a majestic mass of land and a wondrous world itself, spanning wide and quite far around and filled with the most interesting variety of races and multiple species, both the ever lush lands, the deepness of the blue seas of amassing ocean waters teaming with many forms of various underwater life, and perhaps even the breezing winds of the air filled skies. But of course what is most intriguing about these terrains is the inhabitants interactions, though they have meet they seem to almost always confront each other…with literal explosive intentions, waging untold numbers of duals, immense wars of mass destruction that ravage the those possible once beautiful lands of grass and foliage stained with the blood of a thousand souls of many species and of course other various parts of their bodies…probably a lot of limbs… Other than these horrific encounters with one other there have also been somewhat peaceful meetings and even treaties with apposing species and alliances although the majority of the treaties have been recorded to be delicately frail and fragile, capable of collapsing with but a slight defiance, and few dare to wreck these chances of negotiation they have taken tolls on the world around them…from the renegades of charr and separatists of stubborn unforgiving humans desperate to make loud sound of their "strength". To more serious threats of the vile relentless nightmare court, the highly intellectual but volatile Inquest desperate to prove their mental superiority to the Tyria's surface, but the most dangerous of all the majority are the elder dragons and their corrupted followers that obey their every whim and direct given order with an undying will, even if they are already deceased, the coming rein of these elemental like amalgamations first arose two-hundred and fifty one years ago spreading their destructive influences and untold horrors upon the once fertile soil of Tyria, it simply began from the blackish pits of the bottom of Tyria from underneath the dense ground deep within labyrinths spanning vast underground "acres", the first of these horrific harbingers of utter destruction was the elder dragon primordus wrought in burning brimstone and obliterating masses of races with its obsidian lava rage, set initially to be burn and scorch the lands it once rested upon two-hundred and fifty one years ago, while in its wake the elder dragon had forced many species out from hiding in the dirty ground, but unfortunately only few races from the underneath survived one which being the Asura a race that is miniature in stature yet extraordinarily mighty in mind. Among the Asura there are other once underground races that were able to survive the erupting cataclysm…but their origins will arise with the plot of the amazing story that shall unfold later… Many other trials have come to pass on Tyria, mostly in the forms of hell raising, massive, gargantuan over towering and overpowering elder dragons, such as the mighty necromantic yet beyond disturbing Zhaitan lord elder dragon of the undead whom once seemed to have controlled all of the lifeless corpses of Tyria reanimating them for its own nefarious schemes and purposes, however for the undead dragon fortune seems to shine a gleam smile of hope on the inhabitants of the lands these dragons so desperately attempt to oppress, for the massive mighty Zhaitan was destroyed by a group of heroes around a year ago… however these individuals dissipated quicker even more so than when they first arrived on the scene once zhaitan had fallen by a barrage of force and magic's the heroes were gone as if they had been erased off the physical realm never to be seen from again, although there have been records of such characters fighting against other sorts belonging to the forces of evil, like the vile twisted, wretched sylvari Scarlet Briar a being so mad that she dared to attack lions arch and with a hollow victory ruined the once beautiful city, ultimately she never got to take in the destruction for she was slain on the spot, but not without waking another threat that would rise up in due time… one year has passed since these living worldly events have transpired and now a threat of extreme die straights has emerged from a disturbance from the very darkest corners and hiding shadows of the entire world of Tyria began to seem to drag together in a malice of unknown doom combining slowly in a vicious congregation, this however is a time where heroes of old and legend have retired in the short lasting peace surrounding them not aware of a hostile darkness beginning to shroud them, but at such a slow rate they cannot nor try to acknowledge it…for the threat of an abyssal dragon of pitch-blackness steadily rises with every shadow it seems to consume through unknown methods… but now a creeping feeling begins to crawl on the necks of the many inhabitants, and only a select few can feel this presence of descending doom and they must answer it even if the rest of the world decides to ignore it…this the story of a powerful guild formed by the most unlikely of characters some shady others of dark origins and perhaps even the somewhat gleeful wanting to make light of any situation…from the lush lands will come forth two charr, one born of the legions crimson blood stained armor, yet a powerful sorceress skilled in the fine arts of utilizing various magic's to dispose of her enemies with the flaming arcane spell fires, the suffocating waters that fill her victim's lungs with the heavy liquid that slowly drown ,sparking lighting that glistens upon a successful strike, and a magic arsenal of the element of earth itself that when directed slams a sundering strike that penetrates ones armor and skin. A charr elemenatlist skilled in the arts of these powers In a useful manner yet ultimately she possesses a mental scar forged by the horrors of the battlefield at a young age only to then alter her once sought opinion on life as well as her behavior when reacting to others making her an unpredictable foe but she is also a worthy partner and an amazing supporter…

Another charr this one was grown in a small town of unknown in the high north lands of the Norn a race of nine-foot tall hunters that each one boast of their own unique legends and stories, the charr grew very large in fact much larger than the majority of his species becoming what the Norns where to humans in comparison…a giant, but at the same time this massive charr had developed an empathy for the lives of the many creatures surrounding him that dwelled inside the dense snowy forests, but he was burdened with a most terrible curse, he was forced to have to kill every day or he would slowly descend into a state of rage imbued madness, a blood lusting rage that he was forced to endure throughout his life. One time in his adult life he was blessed with gifts from his own people via a large black lion trading box and received the armor of a dreadnaught stained in midnight blackness though giving off a gloss like appearance. Although he never discovered his real charr birth name the massive being earned a name just as respectable and just as deadly for he delighted in stopping the hearts of his prey snuffing out the pluses and ceasing the thumping beats for eternity, old and strong enough the big charr set out into the dark snowy forest without leaving a warning hopping to make an actually Charr worthy name for himself, he of course had the necessary strength to do so to, as he now traverses the white woods.

From the lush lands that where covered in but the most beautiful rainforests simply known as the grove, spawned a devilish-like being a shadow mastering thief cloaked in the leafy clothes of a firstborn now colored black and lifeblood red while yet sporting an almost demonic par of crimson glowing eyes on a charcoal burned wooden face that perhaps once had a horrific physical encounter with active hot lava, an incident that has led many to believe he was a something of demonic nature, misunderstood this sylvari embraced a darkness unlike that of the nightmare court forming a small thieves guild of his own personal undyingly loyal shadow revenants that would obey his plea, his every need, his desires, and his wants. The burned sylvari remained very elusive just out of sight giving off the terrifying feeling of something obsoletely ominous lurking within the confines of your eyes very back corners, the once place no one wants to look in the perception. The burned wood of the sylvari's skin has been seen to apparently leave behind a small total of tagged words written one walls scratched in by nightmare claws where the words of a name in bold…SMILACK ROOTERVAIN…

While in the green grassy lands of Kryta inside the walls of a kingdom known as divinity's reach, a young human male struggles to survive the streets and alleys, as a street rat, he however has a special gift, an ability to manipulate others with magic that melds the mind like a kind of Mesmer, though he is all alone without the aid of any others he is still determined to become known to Tyria for he once had a dream as a young boy that he would one day live with nobles and be admired with other various heroes. But later in his life it became a dream that apparently he thought would never arise to the surface...but that doesn't hinder him in the least as he continues to display a upbeat attitude and always hoping for the most positive of outcomes, even though however nobody in the city wants his company, in the past he has both fled and fought for his life and in the upcoming events he will have to make a hard decision between one or the other…

Other than the plains of Tyria's surface lies another interesting character, from the depths of the planets ocean there once was a very peculiar being indeed, he was very unlike all the others of his species in many, many ways. His body was long and serpentine like that of an eel's, a creature known as a krait, the species is a vile enslaving race dedicated to believe that they were superior compared to every other race in Tyria, the krait are vicious creatures that are completely uninterested in every other race nor have they ever felt threated by the land-dwelling species and believing that they have absolutely nothing to offer them in return the krait have never even bothered to communicate, although all the krait are brilliant in mind and extraordinary mathematicians as well as their high capacity in memory, they seem to be deeply entranced with religion. And the obelisk a massive stone-like pillar of unknown origin, it is the complete center of their religion. But there is one krait that denies these huge structures, he constantly expressed his theories of these pillars of being just massive "Rocks" of a forgotten age of long times past, announcing on how foolish all of his kin were the single krait set out on a journey to find proof of his hypothesis…physical evidence, while on his short travels the single male krait was grasped by something that his kind has never felt before as he watched a horrible cataclysm involving a young quaggan saving the life of a single krait hatching and then being ruthlessly beaten and killed mercilessly by the krait superiors, following the hatchling itself eating the remains of that quaggan.. the male Krait was young and stubborn but he was very unlike his own kind, and he knew when he felt a shred of sympathy for the carcass of the dying quaggan, then it accrued to him that his entire race where nothing both ruthless despicable serpentine eels, and he felt a rage pulsate throughout this entire being, his razor sharp claws and teeth began to pulsate and then without warning the young male krait lashed out onto the hatchling spawn and ripped it apart in front of his own species before attacking them in a violent frenzy. Once he was out of his rage it occurred to him that he wouldn't be welcomed back into the so-called "comfort" of his own race and sure enough he was hunted to this very day where he is swimming in a haste to escape the ocean depths as he rapidly approaches the continent of Tyria…

In a place called rata sum dwells a young Asura female highly skilled in the arts of both necromancy and engineering, she strides to enhance the military aspects of her people, in her endeavors she has created destructive turrets of mass chaos, capable of rivaling even the most eugenic of the charr from the iron legion, however unfortunately she proved to be a bit of a loose cannon…literally. But in her mind she was trying to do well for her intelligent race, eventually she even began to mix her skills creating huge turrets that not only destroy but also reanimate the dead the combination was brilliant success within her mind but ultimately was appalled by a majority of asura for odd reasons, she had the thought of the inquest bribing them with enormous amounts of quality cash-like currency, which would explain the recent oks with inquest goods ever since their leaders…ironically. After her defeat the young asura tried different professions but she never excelled in them like her own potent combination of both necromancy and engineering, in an attempt at winging back her old spotlight at her beloved college of statics she began to conduct the most advanced technological device that would ever be known to asura kind or any in present Tyria all by herself to prove herself, only to become caught up in her own fantasies and while she was blissfully unaware to have it stolen by a rival asura that was once always deep in her shadow back at the college of statics. Much to her horror later her project was gone, her best life's work stolen and possibly ruined, to make it even worse she had no idea about the asura who had stolen her work, and she had known idea they even existed. All she could do was leave rata sum, the only thing she then took with her was a smaller version of her first creation…a necromancy powered golem turret hybrid. As she walked away from rata sum the young asura was to depressed to sense the small trance hints of upcoming darkness that tried to reveal themselves to her and a few select others…

In the northern regions of Tyria there was a ten foot tall Norn and unlike most of his kind he had an odd liking for explosives of all kinds, whether it would be sticky, incendiary, or the outrageously highly explosive he always loved the feel of the shock rumbling inside the soil and having the small shockwave tingle their way up into his bones in a vibration like way. And apparently the stench of smoking ice drake chunks… Thus a name was given to him by the fellow Norns that became enlighten by his presence…The BOOM. He thought it as a very fitting name indeed though his social life was quite odd because of the primeval full set armor that he constantly wore everywhere, but then again he was highly respected, until one faithful day… A day where his "beloved" explosives failed this guardian, during a massive wurm hunt a large group of hunters where relying on his expertise to close a large cave on top of their wurm quarry and when the BOOM was about to deliver the explosion, the creature lashed out its horrendous hatchings that sabotaged the explosive's placements causing them to land on both the wurm and the Norn hunters…To him a Dread of absolute horror swept across the tall Norn as his once vibrant beating confidence began to die quickly and then instantly… beyond guilty he felt it was best for the rest of his own people to think he himself had perished in that faithful incident, and so he fled far without leaving anything as a sign, expect the disappearances of various very strong Norn Ales. But it is rumored that a tall Norn resides in small plain within the savannah like Diessa plateau and that he is somewhat elusive…

Our last casting character to come is a Tengu…with a silent domineer and a heart colder than elder ice dragon Jormag. Raised his entire life devoted to that of killing those that have wronged others the abyssal beak was revered and feared throughout the Tengu, so much that not even civilians of the species dare speak of him for fear of being shot by a special long structured rifle that he possessed capable of killing a target possibly miles away, some say that he invented it others speak of rumors that he forced a mad inquest scientist to create it for him before instantly killing him with it… but no one expect him knows and no one will probably ever know from him. It was once said that he lays in wait on top of the highest pillars to shoot his targets for days, if not weeks, the only evidence that is left by him is occasionally a single rigged glass jar with a yellow liquid that explodes on contact…also something that wouldn't want to know. During the time of scarlet briar's fight against lions arch, a couple of the twisted sylvari's high ranking soldiers were to be reported missing, while in fact that they were instead rotting in the depths of the vicinity's bay, each barring two massive gaping holes in their chests beside them drifted black bullets carved in the shape of a vultures beak, never to be found…it is unknown where the legendary Tengu sniper currently resides, while the many races of Tyria (excluding Tengu themselves) struggle to comprehend were the next place he'll be…


End file.
